


[烏爾波扎 x 薩爾達] 英傑服

by Tsuki_kun



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_kun/pseuds/Tsuki_kun
Summary: 時間線：災厄啟示錄（第三章）返回海拉魯之後的故事Story before the ceremony (Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity Chapter 3 -The Road Home, Besieged)不算百合叭，但真的好喜歡兩人的互動。畢竟烏爾波扎是我老婆（狗頭2021新年快樂！
Relationships: Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	[烏爾波扎 x 薩爾達] 英傑服

離開克洛格森林，薩爾達沒花太多時間調整焦慮的心情——倒不如說她已經習慣了——就投入到無止境的忙碌中。

陪同她回到海拉魯城堡，烏爾波扎發現薩爾達不是在女神像前禱告修行，便是在工作室裡研究古物，作為公主，她還得安排城堡裡的事務；如此一來，除了用餐和睡眠，她幾乎沒有休息的時候。

非得過得如此『充實』，才能讓心裡好受點嗎？想到這，烏爾波扎不禁嘆了口氣。

「欸？」薩爾達轉過頭，「抱歉，我好像冷落了妳。」

「我嘆氣不是因為被冷落，」習慣性環起雙臂，烏爾波扎說：「而是妳差不多該休息了，那些圖紙妳已經弄了兩天⋯」

格魯德族長走上前，輕輕搭住女孩的肩膀，看著她眼底的陰影心疼道：「弄壞這雙漂亮的眼睛就不好了，我的小公主。」

薩爾達呆了半晌，微笑道：「我會的，妳別擔心。」

「還差一點點就能完成了，然後只剩下⋯⋯」

又在勉強自己了。烏爾波扎沒錯過她眼中一閃而逝的脆弱，她非常明白薩爾達的不安和焦躁，只是勸也勸過，罵也⋯⋯不，她可捨不得對小公主說重話，畢竟她一直都很懂事、很努力，也已經做得夠好了。

封印之力未覺醒並不是薩爾達的錯。在德庫樹長老明言以前，四英傑早已心照不宣——如果王妃還在世的話⋯⋯

隨手抓起桌上散亂的古代零件，烏爾波扎想起友人跟她細數這些小玩意的區別和作用時，眼中總閃著明亮的光。雖然搞不懂古物，自己也會幫忙收集，每次將沈甸甸的、亂七八糟的古代零件交給她時，她都非常開心⋯

跟薩爾達一樣。

轉頭看那嬌小的身影，烏爾波扎心想不愧是那人的女兒，兩人的背影是如此相似。但王妃更高一些，當然了，薩爾達還是個孩子呢；笑容的話⋯也更甜美飛揚，不像那孩子總是心事重重。

回想剛認識王妃時，烏爾波扎才繼承雷電之力沒多久，聽說來訪的考察團中有個年紀相仿的少女，她有些訝異，要知道沙漠的極端天氣連成年人都未必能忍受，何況是嬌滴滴的海利亞女孩？

但那有著金燦長髮的少女似乎不受影響，興致高昂地到處參觀，甫見面就滿臉讚嘆地對自己說：

「妳好高呀～身體也非常結實，真令人羨慕！」

直白的稱讚讓格魯德下任族長臉頰發燙，不等她作出回應，女孩又笑彎了眼：「妳以後會跟侍衛姐姐們一樣高吧？會嗎？」

烏爾波扎：「⋯⋯」總感覺沒長那麼高就會被嫌棄呢。

「哪怕不是格魯德最高挑的芭伊，我也一定是族裡最優秀的戰士。」她定了定神，自豪道。

「欸～」

扶著腰後七寶匕首的刀柄，烏爾波扎問：「想看看雷電之舞嗎？」

海利亞女孩笑道：「當然！這是我的榮幸。」

想起早逝的友人，烏爾波扎嘆了口氣——在心底。

她希望能代王妃守護小公主，看著她得到幸福、永遠快樂。但封印之力一日不覺醒，她遲早會被壓力和愧疚壓垮的。

除了勸慰，能做的只剩下陪伴了。反正受封儀式即將到來，烏爾波扎乾脆在海利亞城堡住下，另外三位英傑也找了各種理由不回領地，連力巴爾都口是心非地說要監督林克鍛鍊，免得他辱沒驅魔之劍⋯⋯

是一群值得信賴，並且強大溫柔的夥伴，烏爾波扎想。

「受封儀式在什麼時候？」

「聽父王說，定在三天後的早晨。」提起父親，薩爾達眼神黯淡了些，「所以，要抓緊時間才行～」

少女振作起來，微笑著走到烏爾波扎身前：「請解下武器和盾牌，我要量一量妳的腰圍。」

格魯德族長愣住了，她笑道：「真是的，全海拉魯大陸只有妳一人會讓我解除武裝！」

伴隨著爽朗的笑聲，她卸下七寶之盾和七寶匕首，精鑽打造的武具在沉木桌面上磕出沈重的聲響，烏爾波扎張開雙手，坦然地任薩爾達在她身上摸索。

湊到烏爾波扎身前時，薩爾達有種對方又長高了的錯覺。有可能嗎？但格魯德人真的好高～哪怕烏爾波扎不是族裡最高的，自己也才到她肩膀的高度罷了。

拿著皮尺穿過女人身後，刻意保持著一點距離——不然就會貼到她胸口了——卻後知後覺這姿勢就像擁抱一樣⋯

「當然，全海拉魯大陸只有妳一人能讓我解除武裝。」

溫柔的嗓音彷彿帶著魔力，薩爾達忍不住抬頭望向年長的女性，她皙白的雙頰染上一絲紅暈，眼神卻軟得讓人心疼，「烏爾波扎⋯⋯」幾近感激地輕喚，誠然，小公主明白這意味著什麼。

「所以，」忍不住抬手輕撫那頭金燦長髮，踰矩了，但烏爾波扎知道薩爾達不會在意的，「別獨自承擔一切，妳並不孤單，我的力量永遠為妳所用。」

海利亞公主重重點頭，直到覺得自己快溺死在格魯德族長寵溺的眼神裡，才定下神繼續手上的工作。

薩爾達小心翼翼地量著腰圍，一副生疏謹慎的模樣，烏爾波扎有些疑惑：大家都是芭伊，這孩子怎麼那麼不好意思？連耳朵都紅透了⋯⋯

按捺下捉弄對方的心思，烏爾波扎憶起年少時與友人玩鬧，王妃最愛搓揉自己這身肌肉了，上下其手的。要是讓薩爾達知道⋯⋯

嗯，還是為友人保留一點形象吧。

「烏爾波扎的身材真健美～」薩爾達記下了腰圍尺寸，「腰線明顯，腹肌緊實有力，真令人羨慕。」

無一絲贅肉的完美體格襯上一身古銅色肌膚，舞動七寶匕首時身姿矯健而優美，她不禁想起格魯德某位隊長曾讚嘆：

「烏爾波扎大人真是罪孽深重⋯那英勇的身影必然會讓所有人為之傾倒。」

不知為何，她覺得雙頰有點燙。

烏爾波扎莞爾，雖然說的話都差不多，但薩爾達跟當年的海利亞女孩比起來，實在過於靦腆了。她道了謝，又問：「可以提要求嗎？」

「欸？」

「裙擺改短一點，開衩寬一些，會更方便行動。」

「哦⋯好的。」薩爾達記錄著，「那要多長？」

「膝蓋上一點吧，麻煩妳量一下。」

薩爾達毫無心理負擔地半跪下來，烏爾波扎動了動，終究沒說什麼。年少的女孩長指纖細，無可避免地碰到裙下賁張結實的大腿肌肉，她抿起唇佯裝鎮定，量完一側後聽見頭上傳來低沈輕緩的嗓音：

「右側的部分，短一點吧。」

「⋯好的。」

烏爾波扎覺得再多說一句薩爾達就會燒起來了，可是⋯⋯

「我的右側，小公主。」

慌忙收回伸出的手，薩爾達非常窘迫，那可惡的傢伙居然還笑出了聲，「⋯⋯烏爾波扎！」

氣得鼓嘴的樣子真是毫無震懾力，烏爾波扎開懷笑著，薩爾達哼了一聲，隨手在圖上記下測量好的數字。

「打算做成這種樣式，妳看看行嗎？」薩爾達悶悶道，覺得臉上還有點燙。

這數字⋯⋯烏爾波扎挑眉，「就按照這來做吧，妳有心了⋯其實不做也無所謂。」

「沒關係的，這不花時間，妳別擔心。」薩爾達搖頭，看向烏爾波扎：「四位英傑對海拉魯大陸的付出我銘感在心，我能做的也不多，妳別拒絕。」

烏爾波扎眼神軟了下來，她轉念一想：「那林克呢？」

「當然也有。」薩爾達把圖紙放到一旁，打算等等就打版開裁，「已經交給他了。」

「哦～」看來相處得不錯，但小公主連給自己量身都那麼靦腆，難道她對林克⋯⋯

「反正他比我還矮，我用前兩年的版型裁了剛剛好，做起來也簡單。」

「⋯⋯」

烏爾波扎無奈地搖搖頭，算了，反正林克連女裝都穿過，這些細節想必他是不在意的。

***

「⋯烏爾波扎，妳為什麼不告訴我？！」

受封儀式開始前，薩爾達想再確認一次流程，便換好正裝就來到等候廳中。除了還未到的烏爾波扎，其餘人都換上了英傑服，看起來颯爽有朝氣，剛覺得心裡暖暖的，她便聽見身後傳來高跟鞋的聲響。

薩爾達一回頭就愣住了，她驚訝地看著款款走來的烏爾波扎——那條裙子是怎麼回事？！

右側太短，開衩太寬而且太高了！緊實漂亮的大腿線條隨著女人的步伐若隱若現，薩爾達毫不懷疑只要烏爾波扎動作再大些，就一定會走光！

怎麼會這樣？雖然裁版縫製時隱隱覺得不對勁，但跟烏爾波扎確認後對方表示按記錄來做就行，難道說⋯⋯

這傢伙是故意的！

「妳怎麼不告訴我！」急忙跑過去擋住那人的右半邊身，薩爾達眼尖的發現在場幾位男性都別開了視線。

「這太短了，但已經沒時間改了，妳⋯」試穿的時候沒發現嗎？薩爾達有點生氣，難道烏爾波扎毫不在意？

「不用改啊，這樣不好看嗎？」烏爾波扎眨眨眼，「我很喜歡呢，行動起來也很方便，而且是妳親手做的⋯」

她優雅地抬起手，在原地轉了一圈：「我非常滿意。」

薩爾達目瞪口呆。

那一下華麗轉身是祭祀舞的起手式，族長才有資格穿的格魯德裙下襬會以黃金吊墜為飾，隨著旋轉的舞姿畫出燦亮奪目的光圈，如同沙漠中飛揚的狂沙，迷人眼目。

薩爾達小時候看過一次祭祀舞。因為以轟然的雷鳴作結，祭祀舞也被稱為雷電之舞。她還記得幼時的自己被雷聲嚇得大哭，最後是烏爾波扎把她抱在懷裡柔聲安慰，她才止住了眼淚。

為了方便作戰，烏爾波扎的英傑裙並沒有掛上墜飾，裙襬本來就輕飄飄的，剛才在那一瞬間，她看、看見了⋯⋯

⋯是墨綠色的⋯⋯

薩爾達漲紅了臉，烏爾波扎則笑問在場眾人：「小公主親手縫製的英傑服，好看吧？」

英傑們露出會心微笑，林克也嗯了一聲。米法雙手交握，認真道：「尤其是烏爾波扎さん裙上的娜波力斯就像在行走一般，非常好看也非常適合妳。」

烏爾波扎扶著腰，自豪道：「我也這麼覺得。」

英帕點點頭，雖然沒資格穿這英傑服有點可惜，但能和英傑們一起守護這片大陸、守護小公主，她覺得很驕傲。

「時間差不多了，請諸位大人到殿前作準備吧！」英帕看了呆楞住的薩爾達一眼，有點奇怪：「公主樣？」

「妳先帶諸位過去，我隨後就到。」

烏爾波扎刻意放慢腳步與薩爾達並肩而行，看她一臉欲言又止，忍不住道：「我是真的很喜歡，也不覺得有什麼問題。」

「可是⋯」薩爾達不得不承認烏爾波扎穿這身非常亮眼靚麗，但這長度⋯⋯

「我以我的身體為傲，以我的力量為傲，這便是我的自信。」烏爾波扎溫言，薩爾達聽罷勉強點頭，她接著說：

「我也永遠以妳為榮，小公主。」

海利亞公主猛然抬頭，格魯德族長溫柔看著她，緩緩道：「妳的母親，一定也是這樣想的。」

眼眶發熱，薩爾達倔強地睜著眼，不讓淚水奪眶而出。

「嗯！」一定、一定也是這樣想的，薩爾達深信。

「好了，我們走快點吧，受封儀式可不等人呢～」

前方高挑的身影為她擋住刺眼晨光，薩爾達走快兩步跟上烏爾波扎，朝等在不遠處的英傑們走去。

悠揚的鐘聲響起，微風輕輕吹拂，她看了眼藍天白雲，心想今天的天氣，真好。


End file.
